Recently, it is considered that a substrate on which an electronic component or the like is mounted is encapsulated with an encapsulating resin, as an on-vehicle electronic control unit. Examples of such a technology include a technology described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 is a technology which relates to a resin encapsulating type electronic control device, including a wiring substrate provided with a through hole, an electronic component mounted on the wiring substrate, a metal base on which the wiring substrate is mounted, and a connector which is attached to the metal base and electrically connects the wiring substrate to the external, in which a front surface of the wiring substrate and a part of the metal base are integrally encapsulated and molded by a thermosetting resin.